The Choice Of The Nations
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: During WWII many things happened that still haunt the nations. From the invasion of Poland to the bombing of Japan, all of it had left it's mark. What if the telling hadn't happened in the happy way that Hetalia shows? What if it was shown in a sadder more angsty way? This is that story.
1. Prologue one: The allies

Britain walks down the hall slowly. His age suddenly attacking him from all sides, and trying to kill him. He sighs and opens the doors and stares at his ally, New Zealand. They both nod, a hollow form of greeting in a situation like this, and grabs the chalk writing on the board, muttering to himself as he does so. Yesterday was the first day that the alert had been given to come to war. England turned when he heard the door open. In walked France with an exhausted look on his face. The next person to enter was Australia, he walked in and stopped, surprise on his face as he looked around the room. The silence coming from the normally arguing nations seemed almost unreal. Soon Nepal walked in and stared at the people in the room before sitting down as well. Bahrain soon entered and had sat down and took out some papers. Britain sighed and sat down before facing the nations that were sitting at the table.

"So it begins again." Nepal says quietly. Her normally peaceful face held exhaustion and some anger. When New Zealand spoke it nearly tripled. "So it is decided then?" The small country asked. The question was more of a statement; it was simply asked so that the strained silence could be broken. The other countries all nod. What has happened cannot simply be ignored, the facts were all on the table, and someone had to do something. France was the next to speak. "They said it was the war to end all wars." Australia just shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "It wouldn't have been possible. Too much strife between everyone, we all should have expected this really." Australia pointed out. Britain just looks to his former colony, slightly taken aback by his words. "If we could try harder!" Bahrain sighed and rubbed his temples. "I have to agree with Australia. The only way around the war is surrender."

France suddenly stood up and pointed to the map. "This is no time for diplomacy! Our bosses have already called on the war and we are simply here to try and think of a way to keep the other countries out of it." The Brit remained silent, in awe over his enemy's, in his mind, words. "I propose we try to find allies." France glared at the Brit. "Did you not hear a word I said Anglettere? It is imperative that we keep the others out of it!" Britain stood up and pointed to a country very close to Germany, Austria. "I have a feeling that Germany will get supporters from him." The nations were all quiet staring at the map, trying to figure out who would join who.

"I agree with Britain." Nepal said quietly. Britain nodded and turned to the others. Each muttered there agreement. "Then it's settled." The man said as he took out a list of countries. "I'll contact America tomorrow." France smiled slightly. "I guess I will have to find some old friends, non?" Bahrain sighed. "I disagree with this, but I will ask my siblings." Suddenly brown clashed with green. "I would ask my siblings, but there all under your rule." Nepal said quietly. Britain opened his mouth then shut it, he didn't need another enemy. Australia grinned. "Well this will be quite a ride, won't it?" New Zealand remained quiet, unsure about voicing an opinion. Britain then went back to the chalk board. "This will be another victory for the Allies." Though he tried to sound encouraging, his eyes told a different story…


	2. Blood and Allies

Germany and his men fought in the marshy area with confidence. Guns pointed eyes forward they fired down on the Polish army. The gun shots rang in the air, solders on both sides fell, neither was going to give up. Germany's eyes looked up for a brief moment to the sky a cloudy day, but the thing he was looking for flew down onto his shoulder. It was a messenger pigeon, one of the best things to have in war. He moved himself to behind a wall and took out the small paper. Gunshots still rang and shouts of the dying could still be heard.

"The Polish army is slowly retreating, be sure they do not meet with other forces." Germany read aloud. He put the note into his pocket and shooed the bird away before taking out his gun and firing again. Suddenly an intense pain hit him in the arm causing him to stop firing. He looked down to see a bloody spot on his arm, a bullet wound, one that could keep him from performing his best.

"Damn it they just won't go down." He muttered while reloading. A shout of grenade was heard seconds before an explosion filled the air. Rocks and dust clouded the sky before it cleared to show blood and bodies spread out everywhere. Germany gritted his teeth and was about to call for an advance when another explosion hit. Germany and his forces all seemed to back up a bit, but not in a complete way that would help the stubborn Poles. He looked to his left and gained the attention of a young solider. "Cover me." He ordered. The young man nodded and came closer to Germany while he took out a bomb. This one was a bit more powerful than the grenades. He was about to start it, but the young man who was covering him gave a shout of grenade. Before he could react an explosion burst near him, causing him to fly backward from the force. The pain of him hitting something hard and jagged burst into his back. His ears rang painfully from the explosion, all around him shapes and colors were distorted.

He shook his head and tried to stand up, but the pain seared through his side. The colors and shapes slowly became normal, and what he saw before him was a no mans ground was burned in many areas, blood and bodies littered the place, dust seemed to take over the area. Then there was the living Germans were many and were standing around, some talked to each other, others were quiet or attending the wounded. A few had gathered up the living Polish soldiers and declared them prisoners of war. Only a large handful of Polish soldiers still standing, the rest were either on the ground or had managed to finish the retreat. An officer went over to Germany. "What to do with these sir?" Germany's ice blue eyes wandered to the prisoners. "Shoot them." He said simply. Few people in war would say this was unfair, and the few who did simply buried such feeling. Germany simply didn't care one way or the other, he was a country, trifle things such as feeling were useless to him.

Germany slowly walked through the area, looking for his people. Most were young who had never seen a battle in their lives. Others were old enough to have young families back in Germany. Even more were the ones that had seen other wars, to them this was an honorable way to die. The Polish soldiers seemed to be the same way, but with that stupid stubbornness of theirs. Germany stopped as he saw one Pole alive with a smile on his face lying on the ground. His eyes narrowed at him.

"We totally could have kicked your ass." Germany simply raised an eyebrow. "Is that so." Poland's snarky smile never left as he nodded. "No matter how many times you like try to beat us, you Krauty idiot, my people will always totally rise up and live." The firm light in his eyes never wavered even when Germany took out his gun and cocked it. "Your people may survive but what of you as a person?" He asked. Poland's smile never faltered. "I won't die without a fight." Germany aimed the gun at Poland and without any emotion said calmly. "You're right about that." The gunshot rang in the air and blood dribbled to Poland's mouth, staining his smile. His hand flew to his stomach to staunch the bleeding. "I won't die." He said firmly as the blood dribbled down his mouth and onto the ground. Germany just shouldered his gun. "We'll see now won't we?" He then turned away just in time to see fifty-two Polish soldiers shot to death.

**...**

Britain sat in America's office with a bored expression on his face. He was here to try to get America to become his ally, that would work if the country was even present. He was sitting a rather spacious room that had two large windows that over looked the rest of Washington D.C. He glanced around the room seeing nothing of real interest, just some collectibles here and there and that damn musket. He stood up and was about to throw it out the window when the door burst open. "Sorry I'm late I was eating lunch." America said brightly. Britain went back to his seat trying to leave out a comment on America's eating habits. "It's fine America, I was simply admiring the room." The young nation beamed then sat down behind the desk. "So what can I do for you?" Britain opened his mouth, but was stopped by America shooting off his. "If you're about to ask for my hamburger recipe, I'm going to have to say no. It took a long time to get it down perfect, so some payment will be required." The older nation became enraged. "Who would want to eat that" He stopped when his eyes caught the sight of some war medals, remembering his purpose he calmed down and started again in a much calmer tone.

"I actually have something to ask you." America leaned forward happy with this. "You've never REALLY asked for my help before." It was true, it was the first time that Britain was asking America, not his boss, for help. Britain looked down and felt his heart pound in his chest, this was just like when he was making friends all over again. "I need helping defending Poland." America's eyes widened and he took out a newspaper. "So you guys want help fighting the Kraut Bastard." Britain didn't make any move to respond. America leaned back suddenly looking serious. "I can't do that." He said simply. Britain looked up, his anger consuming him again. "Why the bloody hell not? Aren't you always going on and on about being a hero?!" America gave a small sad smile. "Yes but I can feel that they don't want it." Britain stopped fuming again. "What do you mean?" America looked over to the musket. "You remember when you taught me about feeling the citizens?" Britain also looked to the musket as the past swallowed him.

_Flash Back!_

_America sobbed quietly on his bed. The sun filtered into the small room making it a cheerful atmosphere for a young child. "It hurts." He muttered as he clutched at his stomach, moaning a bit as his head pounded as well. The slam of a door caused the little boy to whimper and hide under his covers. "America?" The little boy didn't move as Britain entered the room. "America what's wrong?" America whined when he felt the large hand touch his back. The hand immediately retracted and the covers were dragged off. "A-Are you alright?" He asked hesitantly. His face held worry as he looked down at the crying boy. "I-It hurts!" America sobbed and grabbed onto his older brother. Britain's face went soft as he was careful to rub his back. "It's alright the pain will stop." America looked up with large dewy eyes. "When?" Britain carefully lifted the small boy onto his knee. "The pain you feel is the citizens unrest or unhappiness." He explained. America frowned and touched his stomach. "Why aren't they happy?" The older nation thought for a moment, trying to find a simple way to explain it to the baby nation. "Well...The people wish that things were fair." The little boy oh'ed then smiled slightly. "If I helped make it fair, would my body stop hurting?" He nodded hesitantly. "Maybe." America then grinned and hugged his big brother. "Then I'll be the hero!"_

_End Flashback!_

Britain sighed and shut his eyes. "Yes I remember." America looked down at his papers. "I can feel and hear that they don't want to be submerged into another war. They didn't like the last one and don't want to get involved in another." Britain stood up glaring down at the young nation. "Just enter in any way! I'm sure that some of your people would want to help." America just gave a soft smile. "Nope. I don't want to be involved since they don't. We can't help you Britain, I'm sorry...Sorta..." The older nation rolled his eyes and left the room muttering about how stupid that American was. "Yo, Britian!" The older nation stopped and turned around. "Yes?" America gave a huge grin. "If you want I can still give you that recipe." Britain's eyes widened and he left the room trying to hurry up and go outside before he killed the stupid nation.

**...**

**Me: Thanks all for faving and alerting! I was sooo happy! Okay so this shows what was happening in Poland and Britain trying to get an ally. Hope you all enjoy it, I know I did! After the next chapter things will start to pick up. So thankyou for reading and please review!**


	3. Just a Taste of Insanity

Canada stared blankly out the window of his house. The snow layed unmarked in his yard and the trees bent down under the snows weight. He gripped his cup of hot chocolate in his hands, warming them up nicely. He closed his eyes and willed his beating headache away, the main cause of it had been his annoying brother going on and on about the war in Poland. "I wonder what would happened if I helped." He said quietly while opening his eyes. They immediately were cast to look onto his desk. On it a newspaper told him about that stupid war. "If I did then Poland would have a chance against everyone attacking him." He stared at it for a moment longer before a sinking feeling curled inside his stomach. For some reason his felt all too familiar to the quiet nation. A shrill trilling thrust him out of his thoughts. He turned to the black phone on the wall. Canada picked it up expecting America again, but the gruff words of his boss could be heard. "We're going to war."

**...**

Russia stared down at the old Polish man. His features held a soft look, but his eyes screamed anger. "Tell me where the French troops are." He said sweetly as he raised his pipe. "And I won't have to eliminate you." The man sunk down further into the ground. "I don't know." He whispered. Lithuania watched the scene with worry on his face, he would help the man, but he had been with Russia long enough to know, never interfere. Russia gave a daunting smile and swung his pipe. Lithuania shut his eyes as a dull thump sounded blood splattered the dark ground. Russia turned to his subordinate with a smile on his face. "We can't have liars once this land becomes part of Mother Russia, Da?" Lithuania backed up a bit. "Of course Mr. Russia" Russia turned back to the man on the ground and kicked the corpse. "Mr. Russia." A man who didn't seem too old walked up, his dark brown hair short and his dark brown eyes were completely serious. "My findings were simple." He said quietly. Russia just stared at the man. "Slovakia when I want to learn mind games you will be the first I ask, but tell me plainly what you are saying." Slovakia frowned. "I could not find the soldiers." Russia sighed and turned away from the two men. For long moments the silence twisted around them along with the cold. Russia slowly lifted his pipe and slammed it against a tree. Shards of the tree flew into the air hitting the two men behind Russia. "Well let's go find the stupid humans."

**...**

France walked down the simple streets of the equally simple country he was in. People greeted him as he walked by, while others called him to buy their goods from their shops. Chattering in Catalan, French ,and Spanish filled his ears. He stopped at a lovely house that was a rich brown color in the front held flowers of an array of color. He went up to the door and was surprised to see it open and a young female walk out. Her dark brown hair was put up in a loose bun with her heavy bangs in her face large violet eyes stared back at him. "Good morning Papa." She says quietly. France gives a smile and extends his hand towards her. She takes it hesitantly and walks down the steps. He grins and hugs the younger girl. "Honhonhon~ my little girl is growing up so well." He says happily. The girl tenses before a sharp pain to his face caused him to realise the girl. "Andorra! How could you be so cruel to you Papa?" France complains as he holds his cheek. Andorra puts her dark blue fan away. "I am sorry Papa but saying such things are rude." France doesn't respond and takes in the sharp air. "I didn't come here for a social visit." He says slowly. Andorra casts her eyes down and shakes her head. "I can't help you." She says quietly while slowly going back up the steps of her house. France grabs her hand. "I know you have the strength in you to help, you did last time."

Andorra stiffens as memories of" last time" filled her head. "I know but..." She whips her head back around. "I am a small country and we haven't quite recovered. I would love to help honestly, but you and Papa Spain have always helped us." Andorra sighs and walks back down the steps. "Even if I could help it wouldn't do much." She shakes her head and gives the man a stern look. "We are remaining neutral, we want nothing to do with you all and this silly war." With this she yanks her arm away and marches back up the stairs. France watches her for a moment, her rather neutral and quiet personality in place. "When this is over you will have to visit me." He says casually. Andorra turns around again with confusion on her face. "Paris will be as lovely as ever and I will get to bond with my little girl." Andorra stares at him for several seconds. "As long as we get to have some good wine." France laughs. "Of course." The girl nods and goes back inside. France just watches for several moments. _"There was no way to convince he, besides she is just too small at this point."_

**...**

Japan shot his gun in the general direction of the enemy. He honestly preferred his sword but for this his gun would be fine. The last shots could be heard ringing in the air, finishing this battle in China. "Sir, We have orders to return to Tokyo." Japan turned to stare at the sergeant. "Then get the men ready we leave in two hours." The Sargent saluted and went off to tell the rest of the company. Japan stared at the village, most of the houses were destroyed civilians as well as soldiers bodies littered the sandy ground. The screams of chinese women being taken forcibly by japanese men could be heard. "Are you sad you didn't surrender?" Japan asks casually. China walked out of the shadowsa with a sword in hand. "No I'm, if anything this will cause me to be stronger." Japan turned to stare at his "Older Brother" with his blank look on his face. "Rearry?" China simply held up his sword. Japan let a small smirk fall onto his face. "You do rearise there is a reason why my peopre hord warriors in such high regard, and why your's hord phirosphers in such high regard." He drew his tachi in a fluid motion and immediately lunged. China blocked the blow and stared into his siblings dull brown eyes. "You will not win."

**...**

**Me: Wow that took too long to write. I actually forgot that Canada entered WWII with the other nations in the beginning. All of those nations started war on Germany in the same month, Canada did too but I simply forgot. -sweat drop- Okay now to thank me reviewers!**

**walking on apples: Yup! I actually got inspired from an amv called Hetalia insanity. Lovely bit of work I tell you.**

**Okay so I hope you all loved this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! P.s. All of Japan's L's are R's**


	4. The beginning of a long road

Finland's footsteps made tracks in the snow. He watched as women and children evacuate the city in preperation for the USSR troops that would be coming in to try and take the city. As a country he had done this a million times and yet each time it pained him. It made him wonder why he bothered with humans in the first place, they were always fighting and killing each other.

"Mr. Finland I've come to tell you that the general would like to speak to you at HQ."

Finland stopped his pacing to look at the young solider. He couldn't be any older than twenty and had a life ahead of him or maybe death depending on how this panned out. "Alright let's get going." They made swift steps down a few back roads to an old warehouse that would be used as the HQ for now. Several officers and sodiers were working on peices of equitment and paperwork.

The general stood up from his place at an old table and grabbed some paperwork. "I see you're getting ready. If this can be considered getting ready." Fiinland said gesturing to the room. The general just shook the papers. "I'm afraid that lighting up the situation isn't in your best interests." He handed Finland the papers and watched with an almost humored eye as Finland's face went to from neutral to worried in under a minute.

"How are we going to do this? They have nearly double our tanks and guns?!" The general gave a hollow laugh. "You really are a funny one. What would you think if I told you that they'll be here in less than twenty four hours?" Finland's face became stony. "Th-That's not enough-" The general laughed and sat back in his chair. "You think I don't know?" Finland looked around him. Some of the soldiers looked worried, others had a determined look, most though, looked like they wanted to leave. He then turned to the general. "We will fight with all we have. The USSR will have to remember just because we're not as powerful we still have a brain. We'll make it swift and firm!" The general smirked and gave a nod.

**...**

Ukraine stared over the city that they were attacking. The first air strike had been a success and had destroyed multiple buildings. She and the other soldiers were now marching in to attack their main division. She brought her shotgun up to her shoulder and clenched her fist. She could feel the anticipation of the other soldiers as they marched their way down. Victory was what they craved and victory was what they would get.

"Get ready to fire at will!"

She held her gun properly and narrowed her eyes as the opposite side began firing. People around her fell and stopped breathing as they died from lungs wounds. "This is it." She said quietly as she heard the call to fire.

**...**

**Hi! -dodges bullets- Okay I'm soooo sorry I just found this on my computer and was like Holy shit! So now I'm posting it.**


End file.
